Jonas on Waverly Place
by Inappropriate Midget
Summary: Summary Inside! Jonas Brothers have a concert on Waverly Place, click inside to find out more. NickxAlex pairing


**Jonas on Waverly Place**

**Written by: **Inappropriate Midget

**Edited by: **Frenzied Conception & Co.

_Authors Note:__ Message to my readers! Hi, I'm new to and this is my first attempt at writing fanfic's! This is a crossover fic from the show Jonas Brother's and Wizards of Waverly Place (obviously). Unfortunately for me I realized too late that no crossovers were available for that on this website so I had to post it on just Wizard's of Waverly Place. _

**The pairing is Alex Russo and Nick Jonas! **_Please read and comment honestly, I worked really hard on this first chapter!_

**Inside Summary**: This fanfic is about the Jonas Brother's latest concert! Their performance place is located in Waverly Place, where they meet the Russo's and get capitulated in a series of misadventures involving a certain love spell gone haywire…

**Chapter One**

**The Jonas Brothers**

It was a normal day in the Jonas House as Joe, Nick, and Kevin lethargically prepared for school. Each boy was, as per usual, in their own state of duress as they got ready for another mundane day of class work, school gossip, and overbearingly flirty girls.

As the boys swung on their backpacks and prepared to leave the house their father stopped them saying, "Hey boys I just booked you a new concert. Want to know where you'll be?"

"Psh," Kevin replied bored, "It's probably just going to be another Disney World concert." His brothers laughed in agreement as the three turned once again to leave the firehouse.

"Are you sure about that?" their dad answered, with a small smirk on his face, "I'm pretty sure where you're going is definitely _not _Disney World, but sometimes it can be just as magical."

"Dad, we're gonna be late! Just tell us," Nick said, fidgeting under the weight of his school bag.

"Waverly Place!" their father announced, but his enthusiasm was lost on the boys who had no idea what or where that was.

"Okay, good to know," Joe replied, sounding bored. "But really dad, we gotta go now. The bus is going to leave if we're not outta here in two minutes."

"Oh Tom leave them alone!" their mom laughed, appearing behind their father. Then, giving the boys a pointed look, she said, "You guys just hurry up and go! We need you to keep up with your schoolwork if you're going to do this concert next week!"

The Joe Bro's were shocked because the show was on such short notice; Usually they were told _way_ ahead of the scheduled date. Making the situation even more bizarre was the fact that they had never seen their father so excited for one of their concerts before.

As the boys puzzled over this strange and random turn of events, a voice called out to them, "Boys, I can't hold the driver off any longer!" Their bodyguard, Big Man, hollered to them from down the street, "The driver's ready to go and you're just a Lucas at this school!"

As the Joe Bro's ran to catch up with Big Man, who was effortlessly holding open the agitated bus driver's door, Nick couldn't help but shout, "Hey dad, what time will the bus be leaving when we go?"

"Five A.M. on the dot!" Their father answered, waving from the doorway.

"For such a boring and random trip like this, this place sounds pretty far," Kevin droned as the boys got settled on the cheap pleather material of the bus seats.

"Well, like dad always says, the early bird catches the worm," Joe told them, slouching next to Nick in an attempt to get more comfortable.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Nick asked.

Joe and Kevin shrugged in unison, both slightly dreading the upcoming concert. They'd never heard of Waverly Place, never toured there, never even learned about it in history class! So how exciting and exotic (or as the father put it, _magical_) could a place like that be…

"Hey Nick," Joe called to his brother, "Do you think we can bring someone there with us, since this concert is probably gonna be a bummer in the fun department?"

"Hmm, I wonder why you'd want someone to come…" Nick began in a teasing tone, as he and Kevin shared a devilish look.

"Yes," Kevin joined in, "Perhaps there's a certain girl you want to come along."

Joe's face flushed slightly as he shook his head. "What are you guys getting at? I was just asking!"

Kevin and Nick both rolled their eyes as their brother once again denied the obvious crush he'd been sporting on the blonde haired beauty for a little over a year.

"You want _Stella _to come," Nick sang, and Kevin couldn't help but chuckle at Joe's now bright red face.

"Uh, no." Joe denied bluntly, while turning away from his brothers.

"Uh, yeah," Kevin and Nick said together, as they high fived. And just when Joe thought he could not get anymore embarrassed, they both started to sing, "Joe and Stella sitting in the tour bus, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes the marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage."

"You guys are so immature," Joe breathed through pink tinged cheeks as his brother's cackled.

The bus came to a halt just as Joe was preparing to throttle his brothers, which saved them from what would most likely have been an untimely death at his flustered hands.

Despite Joe's earlier protests, when the Joe Bro's reached the main building, he ran over to Stella's locker to invite her along.

"Hey Stella," he greeted, swinging his backpack onto the ground. "What's up?

Stella smiled and shrugged, "Same old, same old," she said in response. "What's up with you?"

"Well, me and the guys have this random concert coming up in like, nowhere land, and I was wondering if you wanted to go and be bored with us?" Joe asked, leaning against one of the fire red lockers.

Stella, looking slightly pleased with the offer, first reprimanded Joe for his pessimism. "Joe Jonas do you even know anything about this place?! Stop trying to act cool! If you want me to come along ask properly…I refuse to be your entertainment."

"Jeez," Joe answered shrugging, "_Sorry_. Do you mind coming along for the ride…" he finished in a mumble.

"Just tell me the time and place to meet you and I'll be there," Stella conceded with a triumphant smirk.

Joe walked back to his brothers feeling slightly irritated and embarrassed, but also somehow strangely satisfied with the outcome of his meeting with Stella. She would be joining them, and that was all he needed to get through what he was convinced would be a very uneventful trip.

As he rounded the locker room corner he was greeted by the sight of Kevin and Nick sitting huddled on the ground, laughing. "So…" Kevin barked between laughs, "How'd the talk go with Stella?"

"It went fine," Joe answered him, with a tight lipped expression on his face as his brothers (who had obviously been eavesdropping) burst out into a new bout of laughter.

"That's great man," Nick replied, wiping a stray tear of mirth from his eyes, "Now maybe you two love birds can finally confess your undying feelings for each other!"

"Man, shut up!" Joe said crossly, as the first warning bell for classes went off.

It was then that the brother's parted, all preparing for a full school day, and each pondering about their newest show.

Waverly Place? Just what was it about someplace so unknown that could make their father's eyes glitter with such anticipation?

**To Be Continued…**

_Thank-you for reading my fanfic! The next chapter will take place on Waverly Place, so be patient… Alex __**is **__coming! Please comment and give me the steam to write! _


End file.
